


Bonnie and Clyde///Barllex

by HapppyLittleDog



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapppyLittleDog/pseuds/HapppyLittleDog
Summary: Barb was the perfect woman, but hard to please, Trollex was a nice guy who took to the dark side to impress his girl.
Relationships: Queen Barb/King Trollex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bonnie and Clyde///Barllex

Trollstopia of the 30s, music played on public radio and everyone went about their business.

The 1930s were happy years, Monopoly became popular, photocopiers were new, and beers sold like hotcakes.

These years were beautiful, and women were more so.

A small chest, long legs and a cute little waist, one that met all those canons was considered a total beauty.

And Barbara Bloom fit the bill.

With her skin almost gray from the lack of sun, her reddish hair and those curves that made even the holiest man drool, she was a beauty, sexy and with piercing eyes, a true woman in the words of some.

She may be physically perfect, but she had a flaw, one that made many scared and intrigued: she was completely bored.

Barbara Bloom was a difficult woman to please, nothing was enough for her, she was bored with the typical words of love, she wanted excitement, she wanted passion, she wanted ... adrenaline.

Triplet: oh beautiful lady-extend you flowers-give me a chance to at least hold your hand

Right now she was surrounded by boys, suitors interested in her hand in marriage. They all had good intentions, but Barb was not interested, she knew they were all boring, none would give her what she wanted.

Barb: Leave me alone group of idiots-angry- you are all boring

Darnell: Oh fair lady please let me kiss your hand

The girl only frowned, those men would not leave and will continue to insist.

???: she is perfect- looking at barb

At the end, a young techno trolls looked at that beauty queen, he was in love with her. Trollex was a young man who worked with his cousin Sinte selling weapons, they saw the town very safe to eat and in all those visits the boy took the opportunity to see his platonic love.

Sinte: you should talk to him- he suggested

Trollex: I don't know, she is the most beautiful in town, and I am ... I

Sinte: nonsense- push it- go for her tiger

Trollex was pushed to where her lover was, he had no choice but to continue until he reached her, while her cousin cheered him on, and then went to her movie theater, which was next to her car. his cousin.

Trollex: h-hi- nervous

Barb raised an eyebrow when she saw him, this guy was handsome, but the most interesting thing was what was hidden in her jacket.

Trollex: I am trollex Ramos and I would like to tell you that you are beautiful- eager

Barb took a closer look at her jacket and she could make out something, and that something she liked.

Trollex: I would also like to tell you that ...

Barb: yes yes yes yes- interrupts him- what is that you have in your jacket?

Trollex: this? -He takes a gun out of her jacket-it's a gun

The boy could see how that girl was excited just by the presence of that deadly device, she was interested and Trollex knew it, this was her opportunity to impress her.

Trollex: this is my gun- coquero- and I have a million of these more, I don't want to show off but I know how to use it- points to a troll a few meters from them

Barb: that's so cool-slaps him hard on the back

By the action of Barb Trollex reacted and accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet was fired in the direction of the troll head ... Killing that troll almost immediately.

Trollex went pale and thought what he had just done, he had killed someone!

On the part of her, Barb was moved by this action, at first she was a little scared, but that surprise turned into excitement and pleasure, she liked what her eyes had seen, she wanted more.

Trollex: why- for my troll what did I do? - stupefied and pale, but in Barb and how horrified she was at the moment- My troll Barb was not my intention, I did not want ...

Trollex was about to explain himself, but was interrupted by Barb, she suddenly kissed him passionately and lustfully.

He was very surprised by the actions of the female. He saw her and saw passion, interest, excitement in her eyes, he had achieved, at last he had her girl at her feet.

Barb: For my troll Trollex that was so ...- looking for the words- Exciting- she bites her lip ecstatically

Trollex: if you felt that watching me- extends a gun- what did you feel with when we do it together

The girl excitedly picks up the gun and slams her with such excitement, and prodigiously kisses her new boyfriend.

That was where Barb's enemy was going, she saw her rival with her new partner and was repulsed.

Baby Bun: that's your new boyfriend Barb, you got someone just as pathetic as you, they are for each other trash with trash- she teases

The neighbors came out suddenly, it seems that they already noticed the shot.

Trollex: We're not trash - pull out a shotgun - we're Barb

Barb: And trollex-he points his gun at him- saggy ass twenty-something

Both lovers started shooting that troll while laughing madly

After her, they knew that there could be no witnesses, so they began to turn while they shot each person near them, the bodies and blood fell in piles, your bowl at last the massacre began to kiss with the blood still in they.This moment was very exciting for both of them. They had finally found what they wanted, Trollex had the heart of a barb and this she had the excitement and adrenaline that she so desired. After making love to all the blood and bodies as witnesses they knew they had to go. Soon the police would arrive and they are not complaining of being caught, this party had just started.They both headed to the trollex car to continue in a different place.

Trollex: after these my queen- opens the vehicle door 

Barb: Thank you very much my king-she sits

Trollex: - enter the auto-list for the next city?

Barb: through thick and thin, as long as I'm with you, I love you

Trollex: I love you too- cute- at the next stop we will rob a bank and shoot the guard in the face

Barb: GOD COME HERE- she pounced on him to kiss him.

Do you know the legend of the two young lovers with a love of crime?

They live the fast and dangerous life leaving behind caution and bodies.

The flames of Satan have the deadly names of Trollex and Barb.

Trollex and Barb.

High passions where bullets fly with Trollex and Barb.

Trollex and Barb.

Trollex.

And Barb.

Big mouth credits for the song


End file.
